


【井东】完全自杀指南

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76
Summary: - 尤东东突然抛弃了自己的生活，只留下了一包行李，一辆车和一张没有多少存款的卡。他在自杀QQ群里认识了井然，二人开始了一段莫名其妙的公路旅行，并随随便便地把海边当做旅行的终点。“希望就在离绝望不远的地方，只要往前一点点就到了。”深陷绝望的他们，幻想着自己能被希望吞噬。





	【井东】完全自杀指南

1

尤东东把行李袋塞进自己那辆破旧的手动挡奥拓的后备箱中，发动了车子开始漫无目的地乱开。

他已经跟房东退了房，把冰箱里的速食罐头全部扫进行李袋中，然后挑了几样换洗的衣服鞋装进去，拉好拉锁放在一旁。之后他花了半小时的时间把剩余的物件砸个稀碎，再放进准备好的纸箱中，封好胶带。又花了五十分钟将十一个纸箱搬到楼下垃圾站。

最后房间里除了房东的床和柜子，已然空无一物了。

他坐在床板上点了根红双喜，抽到烟屁股的时候天已经开始黑了。他提起脚下的耐克旅行袋，白色的对号隐隐发黄。他看了一眼侧面，发现还贴着匡威的标。

“靠。”

尤东东骂了一声，背上行囊离开房间，把屋钥匙塞在门口花盆底下。

他开着车在街上乱转，在微信上给井然发了消息。天完全黑下来的时候，井然出现在附近的高中校园门口，中长发，扎了个小辫子，拎了个小提琴的琴箱，感觉像个高中的音乐老师。但是现在的井然有点不正常了，他穿的还是之前被车子撞的时候穿的那一身，看上去像刚从事故现场逃出来的。

井然走到尤东东车前，见尤东东把车窗摇了下来，就笑着冲他打了个招呼。

他们俩是在自杀QQ群里认识的。

其实自杀QQ群没有外界说的那么黑暗，跟别的群一样，这帮人在群里面瞎几把扯淡交友，不同的是一般人看对眼了会约出去来一炮，或者约出去吃个饭，但他们不一样，他们这帮人如果谁跟谁看对眼了，就约出去一起死。基本头像灰三个月以上的都会被群主踢出去，因为他们可能已经不在人世了。

一个普通平凡的人死了，就会很快被人忘记。

尤东东忘了他跟井然怎么认识的了，他俩一个是室内设计师，一个是服装设计师，甲方都特傻逼，这让二人很快就有了共同语言，互换了QQ微信电话号，聊着聊着就发展到线下约饭，吹吹牛皮骂骂甲方，其乐无穷。

随着二人关系的深入，他们俩知道了对方都是GAY，一个患了绝症，另一个重度抑郁已经无法工作了，最近他俩都辞了职，用积蓄在家养膘。然后他俩又互换了BLUED账号，最后就从网友变成了饭友变成了炮友。二人无数次在云雨过后探讨过死这个话题，井然说按照佛教的角度来说，如果我自杀死了，死的也是身体，我的这个身体并不是我，死是身死，不是我死。一般人以为死了就什么都没有是不对的，我自杀死了，就会在地狱里有果报。了解业因果报的人是不会自杀的。

尤东东笑着回道，我们不能选择出生，难道连结局也不能选择吗。

然后在那之后第二天，满身是伤的井然蓬头垢面地敲开了尤东东家的门。尤东东问他你怎么弄的啊，井然说，今天出来找他的时候，走在街上的自己一下子就想到了死。

之后他就冲出了马路。

虽然车主及时刹了车，但还是被撞得不轻。井然像得了失心疯一样，跌跌撞撞地跑到尤东东的家把这一切都说给了他。尤东东住的房特别破，水泥地刷了一层红漆，窗子还是木框玻璃的。

然后他俩就坐在那间小破屋里抽烟。尤东东见他这样，就突然提议，要不我们一起去死吧。反正我这病活着也是拖累家人，我现在已经不跟他们联系了。

“那我们就这么直接死了是不是有点太随意了，我们要不要找个好地方啊。”

“我想想……我一直在内陆生活没怎么见过海，要不我们死海边吧。”

“我们俩往脚上绑一块大石头，之后捆在一起死。”

“那要是咱俩其中一个人淹死，其中一个人没有那多闹心啊。”

“也是啊……”

“总之……咱们先走吧，先走，之后再想去哪。”

2

尤东东漫无目的地开了一天，最后找了个小巷子里的旅店。他上下打量了井然一番，觉得井然这鼻青脸肿的又缠着绷带怪渗人的，自己带着他招摇过市没人报警才怪。

需要包装一下。

尤东东凑过去要撕井然脸上的纱布块，井然躲了一下，被尤东东狠狠敲了头。

“别动我看看你伤。”

井然缩了缩头，僵硬地伸着脖子让尤东东看。尤东东轻轻撕掉纱布，发现这些伤口已经结痂，可以拆掉了。他放下井然的刘海挡住额头的淤青，之后用湿巾揩了揩他的嘴角。

“把你那套破衣服扔了吧，穿这个。”

尤东东下车把旅行袋拎了出来，好生翻找了一阵，终于挑拣出几件还算像样的衣服。他抛过来的衣服盖住了井然的脸，井然拿下来一看，是一件印着巨大大黄鸭的白T恤。

眼前这个家伙，怎样都和大黄鸭不搭边吧。

井然抿了抿嘴，乖乖穿上对他而言过于肥大的T恤，牛仔裤和棕色的皮夹克，拎着书包出来跟在尤东东身后。瘦高的尤东东背着旅行包，弓着腰以一种尽量不抬脚的方式慢慢悠悠地走着，无处安放的大长胳膊也以诡异的频率跟着摆动。井然背着书包低着头，和尤东东保持着不近不远的距离。

到旅店后，前台阿姨上下打量了这两个怎么看怎么奇怪的家伙一分钟之久。尤东东倒是无所谓，叼着烟眯缝着眼睛也看着阿姨，井然则是不太好意思，视线四处乱飘，最后干脆低头看脚尖。

“身份证儿。”

阿姨没好气地冲尤东东说道。

尤东东从怀里掏出身份证拍在桌子上，把嘴里叼的烟捻在柜台上烟蒂已经堆成小山的烟灰缸里。

“俩人儿的！”

“……哦哦。”

井然连忙从琴箱中掏出钱包，抽出身份证递给她。

“504。”

老板娘将一张破房卡拍在桌子上，房卡上粘着一张发黄的蓝色价签贴纸，上面用黑色水笔写的504已经花的看不出来是504了。尤东东示意井然拿房卡，便晃晃悠悠地往旁边的破电梯走。

俩人在小旅店无所事事地窝了两天，到第三天的时候，尤东东开始思考接下来要做什么。井然很乖巧，睡觉也不抢被，背对着他缩成一小团，就算没被子盖了浑身发冷也不吱声。尤东东看他这样有点心疼，心想自己把人家弄过来，结果连个双人标间都住不起，着实太寒掺了。

“你往我这边靠点，别冻感冒了。”

尤东东靠在床头，起身去拿柜子上的红双喜。井然缩在被子里往他这边慢吞吞地挪动着，毛绒绒的脑袋靠在他身上。

“这就对了，靠一起暖和啊。”

尤东东这么说着，拿着双喜的手抖了抖。

毫无征兆的，尤东东突然开始大量地冒冷汗，五官像被砸碎了重新揉在一块一样扭曲地挤在一起。这一切的变化只发生在一分钟内。井然一开始还消消停停地靠着他，后来发现脸颊有点湿润，直到尤东东开始剧烈发抖的时候他才发现端倪。井然被尤东东吓了一跳，猛然抬头看着他的脸。

只见他脸色发青，嘴唇煞白，身体不自觉的开始抽搐。尤东东深吸一口气，艰难的吐出两个字:“好疼……”

井然手足无措的看着尤东东，按着他的头把他搂紧自己怀里，吓得都快哭出来了：“你你你怎么了……你……你要不要喝点水啊……”

“我……我要憋死了……你别勒着我脖子……”

“……啊？”

“我求你了……别勒着我的脖子……”

“好好好……”

井然连忙换个姿势抱着他，也不知道做什么，只能像哄孩子似的拍他的背。尤东东虚弱无力地抓着他的胳膊，含含糊糊地说着：“包里……打针……打针……”

“什么？？！！”

“包……打针……”

“好……”

井然红着眼眶去摸床底的旅行包，从里面掏出一个装了很多小玻璃瓶的布包。尤东东向他比划着“一个”，又用含糊不清的话指导他拿胶皮管，注射器，酒精，棉花。作为挂彩专业户井然对包扎和皮下注射都很有经验，也来不及问打的是什么东西了，他以最快的速度用针管抽出液体，用酒精棉清洁皮肤，之后绑上胶皮管，注射药物，一气呵成，毫不拖泥带水。

尤东东很快镇定了下来，仿佛一个漏气的娃娃一般瘫在床上。井然费力地把他抬起来让他靠在自己怀里，用湿毛巾给他擦汗，嘴里喃喃自语着：“你可别死旅馆里啊，怪不吉利的……”

“……”

尤东东心想你个小没良心的，现在还顾忌旅馆的事。但是他现在没有力气说话，只能扁扁干裂的嘴唇表示抗议。井然喂了点水给他，伸手去揉他手臂上肿起来的包，轻轻问他:“你是瘾君子？”

“不……”

涉及到原则性问题，尤东东拼了老命也要解释。

“可你刚才让我打的是——”

“你怎么对这些玩意这么清楚！”

尤东东突然像回魂一样跳了起来。

井然被眼前的人吓了一跳——眼前的尤东东一副死人般的青灰脸色，头发蓬乱，双眼浑浊不清，表情还那么狰狞，着实吓人。他紧紧攥着毛巾，双眼瞪得溜圆，吓得都不敢大声说话了。

“我知道啦你不是还不行么你躺下吧……”

听他说完，尤东东这才松了一口气，乖乖地躺在他腿上。尤东东躺在那里也不安分，心里盘算着接下来的目的地。实在想不出去哪。

“你有什么想去的地方吗。”

尤东东问井然。

井然摇了摇头，不敢吱声。很显然他被自己那副苟延残喘的模样吓到了，连个屁都不敢放。尤东东想了又想，实在想不到接下来要去哪。他叹了口气，草率地说道：“那就还是去海边吧。”

“哪的海？”

“哪的都行……就好看一点的就行。”

“好看一点的？”

井然觉得哪的海都一样，难道还有丑一点的海么。他想了想，建议道，“咱们可以去滨海市，那边离这还近。”

“也好，能快一点。”

“你很急么。”

“当然了，我要是死半路上怎么办。”

“……哦。”

井然明显有点失落，为他擦汗的手也停下了。他把毛巾放在一旁，抱着尤东东的头，下巴抵在尤东东的头顶。尤东东深吸一口气，鼻腔被井然身上酒店廉价的洗发乳香气充满，香的刺鼻，却意外的觉得好闻。

然后他们开始做爱。

接下来的时间尤东东一直在神游，他脑袋里一直想着乱七八糟的事，从小到大的一些生活片段，他考上大学第一次离家，每年过年回家爸妈的脸，他第一个交的男朋友，和他发生关系的那些人模糊的脸，他的第一份工作，他的同事，拉着吱嘎作响的变调小提琴的井然。不知道为什么这次井然跟他出来只带了一把破小提琴，肯定是被用力摔过了，琴身都变形了，弦都快断了，里面的木质材料都露出来了，这样的琴还怎么拉啊。不过他觉得抑郁症患者的精神世界自己不能用正常人的思维深入去研究，就算研究了自己也不能感同身受。

这两天闲着没事的时候他就听井然拉琴，坎阿提拉的《bellini portreyi yaparken》，听困了就睡，实在疼了就打几针医生给他开的某吗字开头的神奇小针剂。有时候他咳得很厉害，有时候他会因为药剂过量产生幻觉，眼前的一切场景开始疯狂扭曲，变成抽象画，不停拉着小提琴的井然变成一坨白色和棕色交织的色块，和窗帘和窗户融为一体，最后同那些耳畔的杂音一起渐渐离自己远去。井然不睡觉，他所有的安眠药都吃完了，成夜成夜地睡不着，实在难受了就去哭，就去厕所狂吐，吐了一马桶的白水。吐完之后他就回来用那把破琴拉这首，吱嘎吱嘎的已经变了调，那声音像是被人摔过又用脚狠狠碾碎的八音盒发出的声音。支离破碎，颤颤巍巍又尖锐。井然站在小破屋的窗前，身边是落灰发黄的白窗帘。他对着窗外一直不停地拉着琴，仿佛窗外不是车水马龙的街道，而是战争过后的尸横遍野，是被连天炮火洗礼过的断壁残垣。

见此时尤东东分神，井然有点不开心，又匆匆忙忙给他补了一针。没多久尤东东就来了精神，但是依旧像在做梦一样，先是觉得眼前的事物开始扭曲变形，之后变成不停向外翻新图案的万花筒，他从脊椎开始全身发麻，后来又觉得自己浮在一泡温水里，有人在推着他缓缓移动。

一番云雨过后，尤东东开始仔仔细细地洗自己的身体，把自己身子里外的那些液体都冲一冲。就在这时突然崩溃的井然一把推开浴室的玻璃门，手里攥着一张纸，眼圈通红，眼泪就在那眼眶里晃。尤东东一手捂住下身，一手遮住上身，开玩笑道：“耍流氓啊你。”

虽然一早已经得知尤东东有绝症，翻到诊断报告看到那些字眼的井然还是很难过。他好像成天都在哭，也不睡觉，要么哭要么吐。他把尤东东的诊断报告拍在他脸上，冲进去抱住东东瘦削的身体抽噎个不停，头发和浴袍被花洒浇了个透。

“呵，压在包最里面你都能发现，真服了你了……”

尤东东的笑容僵硬地挂在脸上，他呵呵笑着，直到扯得嘴丫子有点疼的时候才回过神来。他看着那张诊断报告掉在地上，慢慢的被水泡得肿胀发烂，心想自己和这张破纸一样，最后也要变成这样。原来世间万物都是这样的，从出生到衰败的形态大同小异。

他没什么好难过的。

谁都有这么一天。

第二天二人就启程了，开了一天的车，尤东东累了就让井然开，开到加油站正好是黄昏时分。井然觉得有点晃眼睛，让尤东东把遮阳板放下来。尤东东点点头，把手伸过去一拨。

破的不行的遮阳板不偏不倚地砸在了系着安全带、坐得标版溜直、一本正经的开着车的井然头上。

“……”

井然怨念地看了他一眼，熄了火。

尤东东耸耸肩，开始翻他车上的那堆破烂，最后从里面捡出两幅全是灰、大概二三十块钱的破墨镜。井然挑出其中一副粉色大恐龙儿童墨镜，在尤东东的身上蹭了蹭灰，连忙戴上接着赶车。尤东东闲着没劲，掏出手机给他俩自拍，拍了一会儿觉得没意思了，又百无聊赖地点了根红双喜：

“其实你也不用这么着急的……我现在觉得我精神状态还行，大概不能死在半路上。”

尤东东像个老大爷似的瘫在副驾，手里玩着他那旧旧的塑料滑轮打火机。井然有点无奈地回他：“你能不这么心大么。”

“啊……不管了，本病人要休息，快点找地儿住店吧。”

“你能闭嘴么，到滨海市再住。”

“我要住店我要住店我要住店！我要住店——我——要——住——店！！我要住店！！！我要住店……”

“……”

井然被他闹得有点心烦，眼见着天已经黑了，他无奈拐进一条小道，熄了火。尤东东眨巴眨巴眼睛看看井然，叼在嘴边的烟头掉到脚底。

井然骑到他身上开始解裤腰带，大黄鸭T恤堆在身上皱皱巴巴的，好像漏了气。

3

我想死。

看见蓝蓝的天空白白的云朵，被暖融融的太阳烤着身体的我想死，走在大街上看着嬉笑打闹青春洋溢的女孩子们扬起的嘴角和裙角的我想死，吃着热乎乎香喷喷的面条，听着饭店内嘈杂的声音，看着众人或嬉笑或面无表情的样子的我想死，看着繁华璀璨仿佛银河的城市夜景的我想死，看着成群结队从酒吧和饭店出来的，在街上开怀大笑的年轻人们的我想死。

每一天，我无时不刻都想死。

这个世界这么美好，然而在这个世界上身为人类而生活的我，却时时刻刻想要放弃自己为人的资格。

那些美好的东西明明都在触手可及的地方。

希望明明就在离出口不远的位置。

但是它们永远都不会属于自己。

尤东东觉得自己这两天快要被井然榨干了。井然就像个永动机一样，娴熟地搞走他这个绝症患者仅有的那点人气儿。他躺在床上叼着烟，奄奄一息地谴责着坐在他旁边穿着大黄鸭T恤，熟练地挖着午餐肉罐头的井然。尤东东也不知道那午餐肉罐头哪好吃，有一次他终于忍不住了问了井然，井然就笑眯眯的回答，只要是你的东西，都好吃。

尤东东记得那时他刚听完，就下意识捂住了自己的裆。

“我现在都这样了，你也下得去手。”

尤东东吸了口烟，套件灰色的大毛衣往床头一靠。井然不以为然，“你哪样了？一个将死之人还那么生龙活虎的。”

“我这一口仙气儿就靠那几管子药吊着呢。要不然我也差不多瘫了。”

“要不我再帮你打一管，咱们俩再来几回。”

“你能不能善待善待我，我是病人，病人。”

大病人一脸胡茬，颓废地靠在床头。他一根接一根地抽着烟，义正言辞的强调着自己身份的特殊性。井然毫无反应，无动于衷地挖走最后一块肉吞掉。

今天井然食欲很好，也不拉琴了，伺候苟延残喘的尤东东打了针之后他俩就开始坐在床头抽烟聊天。聊到井然为什么得抑郁症的时候，他说自己也不知道，就突然有一天，之前积压的一切情绪全都井喷一样爆发了。

如果真的认真追溯一下，就要开始从他小的时候讲起。

其实这些真没什么的，换了别人也就过去了。他是单亲家庭，他爹是个一无是处的酒鬼，每天的爱好就是喝酒和虐待他，他跟他爸要个钱上学生活得先挨顿打，基本就是说些他在这个世界上就多余，养他就是养了个累赘，他为什么不去死的话。井然很小的时候不懂，他很难过，开始认真思考自己是否真的多余。等他慢慢长大后，他从他亲戚口中知道了一些事。他爸爸一事无成又酗酒打人，他妈妈扔了自己跑了，这时候的井然上初中，他开始慢慢的变得麻木，挨打成了家常便饭。那时候的他觉得，自己被打被骂，不过是要钱之前必须执行的一个程序。

后来上大二的时候他爸去世了，在家里死了十天无人问津，因为恶臭味实在太大了邻居才不得不报警。他一脸木然地回到家在亲戚的帮助下给他爸下葬了，他那时候心里没什么波澜，只是觉得有些好笑。一个人臭了十天熏到了别人才被发现，这个人的存在是得多没有意义啊。他突然想到如果自己死去了，葬礼上会有几个人为他哭泣呢。他仔细想了想，意识到家里的人因为他爸爸都和他们一家疏远了，也就是说，他可能不配拥有葬礼。

想到这里他恍然大悟——原来自己连那个酒鬼都不如。

他觉得说到头来人生就是那么一回事——或许你组建了家庭，你死后你的儿女会记得你，但是你的儿女五十年以后也会死。基本你的事情延续不了两代，你就会被人彻底遗忘了。说到底人不过是苍茫宇宙里的一粒尘埃，连个流星都比不过——流星起码还在夜空中留下过一条轨迹，人呢。

后来大三井然处了个男友，他们基本就在没日没夜的上床，什么花样都玩过了，后来有一天他有点厌倦了，就要和那个人分手。那个人不同意，见他死犟着要走，就莫名其妙的把他关在屋里暴打了一顿，足足打了能有半小时。

井然抱着头跪在地上承受着他的拳打脚踢，鼻血流进了嘴里感觉有点腥。挨着挨着，他竟然自己就笑了。他觉得人的感情真的奇怪，一个人遭受到不幸的时候，他第一反应不是要自己消化掉这些不幸，让自己快乐充实起来，而是通过暴力将自己的不幸转嫁到他人的身上，或者把身边所有的人都拉下深渊，让他们和自己一起在泥潭中挣扎。

那人打累了就坐在地上哭，像个孩子似的抱着双腿蜷缩成团说井然你不要走，我爱你啊，你是不是觉得我不好看，你是不是觉得我做的不好，你再给我一次机会，我肯定好好和你做。井然抹了抹血随手点了根烟歇了一会，用床单擦了把脸穿上衣服就走了。

后来毕业了井然找了工作，和一男一女合租。那小姑娘长得挺好看，也挺喜欢他的，跟他告白了之后知道他喜欢男人也不嫌弃他，每天给自己做午饭的时候都给他和另一个合租的男孩子带出来一份。后来姑娘和那个男孩在一起了，他去当了伴郎。在婚礼上他看着台上台下每一个人的笑脸，心里非常不解。

现在的他，已经感受不到这些人的快乐了。

婚礼进行到一半的时候井然跑了出去，他看着繁华的街道和走在街上形形色色的人们，头一次感觉到这个世界如此陌生。

从与他合租的这两个人搬出去后，他开始彻夜失眠。伴随而来的是免疫力低下导致的皮肤过敏。他每晚浑身上下都痒的睡不着，只能靠服用西替利嗪。听说这个药对肾不好之后，他又换了氯雷他定。时间长了他只能加大药量，每天要吞上好几颗。他越熬越晚，精神状态也越来越不好。然后他开始沾酒，觉得喝酒耽误工作后他又改成性。性是个能令人上瘾的东西，他有的时候把别人折成五花八门的形状肆意蹂躏，有的时候又被搞得很惨，玩得狠了的时候他会忘了自己是谁，但是那只是一瞬间，或是一晚。

第二天醒过来的时候，他还是他自己。他还是要穿上衣服去上班，用劳动换取金钱维持生活。

后来他开始没日没夜的疯狂加班，吞食大量的营养药片，喝大量的咖啡麻痹自己的神经。突然有一天他倒在了工位上，听同事说他差一点猝死，但是他自己一点都不觉得意外。

可能崩坏就是从这时候开始的吧。他不知道。

后来他辞去工作去看医生，但一直都没什么效果。之后他开始在公园没日没夜地拉琴，有的时候就直接睡在长椅上，第二天早上起来接着拉。他小的时候没钱去学琴，这把琴还是他大学时候攒钱买的初级入门小提琴，然后自己和社团的学长们请教一点点学的，肯定和从小就拉琴的人比不了，手也硬，太难的曲子根本拉不了。由于长时间不睡觉他的记性开始变差，很多旋律都不记得了，唯一能记着完整的，就是这首《bellini portreyi yaparken》。

在那同时，他开始在百度上搜关于自杀的关键字。就阴差阳错的进了这个QQ群。之后结识了自杀届的清流尤东东。

尤东东虽然长得好看，但是个超级屌丝，那种会自己闲着没事练习七秒脱衣给床伴表演的屌丝。尤东东虽然嘴挺不干净的，没事就喜欢骂娘，但是他的内核是快乐的，丢钱了快乐，撞车了快乐，失业了快乐，家里失火也快乐。

甚至在聊到去死的时候，他也很快乐。他说这个世界可能摧毁我们拥有的一切，可能禁止我们做一切事情，但是却没有人可以阻止我们消灭自我。他说宗教禁止我们自杀是因为这种做法是一种难以驯服的表现，会侮辱他们全能的神。他说人生来孤独，孤独地来孤独地走，这样孤独的自己，用这种方式去救赎自己的一生，自己选择让自己的人生在最后时刻到达巅峰和圆满，有什么不可以。

他和井然出来吃饭，说医生跟他说不要老是吃肉，多吃点绿叶菜争取多活几天。他说这句话的时候就像讲段子似的，仿佛要死的人不是他，是不相识的什么甲乙丙丁。他和自己上床的时候往床头一靠，展露着他骨瘦如柴的身体，和自己说他是绝症患者经不起折腾所以他在下边，口吻就像个在说单口相声的演员。

然而井然越看着这样的他，就越没出息的想哭。他觉得这么有趣的灵魂，为什么不值得被人记住呢。

尤东东说你能不能不动不动就掉豆豆，虽然我知道你心理有毛病，但是这么下去咱俩还没死成呢你先哭瞎了，值不值。井然被他逗笑了，像个傻子似的哈哈哈乐。

然后俩人就对着笑了起来，光着身子坐在灯光昏黄的小旅店里，笑得像两个没心没肺的孩子。

4

到滨海海岸的时候已经是黄昏了。

尤东东执意要把他的车开上来，于是他们绕了很远的道，终于在一个没什么人烟的岸边停下了。尤东东一个急刹车，扬了满车的沙子。

井然不太理解他非要绕远开车到这边的原因，从公园入口买票进不好么。尤东东义正言辞地反驳他说，不行，到现在这个时刻咱们的车已经和咱们融为一体，缺一不可了。

井然戴着那副粉色翻盖的小恐龙儿童墨镜，玩着手里那块破旧的遮阳板，没有搭理他。心想谁要和这辆快散架子的破奥拓融为一体，要融也是和奔驰宝马保时捷兰博基尼融为一体啊，人生能不能有点追求了还。

他把车窗小心翼翼地降下来，依稀还能听见沙子摩擦的声音。

现在他们距离海五十米。

“要下雨了吧，乌云密布的……”

天上掉下稀稀落落的雨点。井然把头伸出车窗，伸手接了接雨。

“天气太差了，海面都灰灰的。”他有点沮丧的说道，“要是个好天气就好了。”

“什么是好天气，什么是坏天气。”

尤东东点了根双喜，把挂在他脸上那歪歪斜斜的塑料黑墨镜摘了下来。井然不以为然地说道：“好天气就是阳光灿烂的天气，坏天气就是乌云密布雨夹雪这种不宜出行的天气咯。”

“那都是相对于人而言的。像咱们这种不是人的，就这种阴呼呼的天气就刚刚好。”

尤东东把烟掐灭从窗户扔了出去，把座椅放了下来打算小憩一会儿。井然四下看看，见四周没什么人，就一个翻身骑在了尤东东的身上。他把小恐龙墨镜的盖子翻开，颇为威风地向尤东东说道：“看，骑马。”

“祖宗你能消停一会儿吗，让我好好的用心感受一下大海行吗。”

“大海有我好看吗。”

井然说着就要去解尤东东的皮带。尤东东没推开，任由井然瞎折腾。

没过多久车子就开始摇晃起来。尤东东枕着胳膊看着窗外和天接洽的海，突然感觉它好像是被撕裂开又揉皱的天空的一部分。井然对于他的分神感到愤怒，他气势汹汹地把尤东东的头硬掰回来，直接搂着扣在怀里，细瘦的胳膊紧紧地勒着尤东东的脖子。尤东东有点透不过气，感觉整个头被大黄鸭包裹住了。

他此时此刻非常想给这大黄鸭放放气。于是他使坏似的狠狠一缩，井然腿一颤，差点没从他身上掉下去。

俩人折腾了很久，天黑的时候，井然终于心满意足地放开了尤东东，调低了座椅安定地躺下了。他有点迷茫，因为海边就是他们俩这次旅行的终点。他不知道接下来要去哪。

井然觉得现在问尤东东很破坏气氛。于是他戴上他的小恐龙墨镜，翻身背对着尤东东，看着窗外的天空发呆。尤东东是个职业气氛破坏者，他拍了拍井然，递给了他一根双喜，然后自己抽出里面最后的一根，把软软的烟盒捏成了个球，从窗户扔了出去。

“你也快和你的粉红霸王龙墨镜融为一体了。”

尤东东给井然点了烟，又自己点上，最后把火机也扔了出去。井然不以为然地抽了口烟，尽数喷在尤东东的脸上表示轻蔑。

“我这好歹是霸王龙，很牛比的哦。”

井然边说着边看着黑得要和天空融为一体的海。天上连个月亮的影子都看不见，尤东东也没开车灯，使得他觉得自己好像要被这无边无际的黑色吸进去一样。他害怕抽完了烟之后没事做。之前他们在路上，做的每一件小事都有意义，但到了终点之后就不一样了，他觉得很空虚，做什么都多余，填补不了心里被撕开的洞。

那个洞和夜空的颜色相同，就在他的身体正中间，被一块揉皱了团成球的海水填充，因此他觉得有点充实，有点温暖。他看着尤东东的侧脸，手抚上尤东东凹陷的脸颊，逆着刮过他的胡茬，手指绕着他卷曲的头发划圈，最后把脸埋进那件灰色的大毛衣里，狠狠嗅着毛衣上残留的烟味。

他放弃了问尤东东到终点之后该做什么的念头。

尤东东熄了烟，低头看着紧紧抱着他的井然，愣了一下。最后他任由井然这么抱着他，握紧方向盘，发动了车子。

他们距离大海还有三十米。

井然一直认为希望就在离绝望不远的地方，只要往前一点点就到了。但是他却无数次在马上就要抓住希望的时候掉头就走。想到这里，他以诡异的姿势把尤东东搂得更紧了，大黄鸭被他挤压得变了形。井然起身干脆坐在他腿上，搂着他的脖子，脸贴在他的耳畔。尤东东左耳边是海风的声音，右耳边则是井然匀称的呼吸声。

他们距离大海还有十米。

之前发生的所有事就像走马灯一般匆匆的在脑内走了个过场。耐克的标，床头的红双喜，装着一堆碎片的十一个纸箱，被泡烂的诊断报告，揉皱的大黄鸭，满是淤青的脸，泛黄的窗帘，破碎的小提琴。

最后是眼前安静的被他搂着，不发一言的尤东东的脸。

尤东东闭上眼睛，油门踩到了底。他觉得自己好像听见了山体崩塌的滚石声，又听见了震耳欲聋的海啸声。他什么都看不到，周身被黑暗紧紧缠绕着，缠的他透不过气，快要窒息。他突然明白原来希望比绝望更黑暗更极端更让人无法承受，更能使人毁灭，又更能让人上瘾。

他们距离大海还有五米。

尤东东转头贴着井然的耳朵，低声说道，“旅行才刚刚开始。”

没过多久，海面恢复了平静。

无比憧憬着希望的二人，终于被大海吞噬的一干二净。

完


End file.
